We Had It All
by BlameItAllOnMe
Summary: *The sequel to Love Me Forever*  Bella's past is coming back to get her.  She does what she has to do to save her family.
1. Almost Normal Again

Four Months Later.

Matthew and Lily are together and they are so happy. Also, my other best friend Leah came to town and fell in love with Jacob, so they are together now. Edward and I are really happy! We have decided to have the wedding after we graduate. August thirteenth. School has been really boring considering it is senior year. Nothing to do, really. Now in English, first period with Bella, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Bella?" Emmett whispers to me.

"Yes?"

"What is the answer to question two?" He asks me.

"Declarative." Jasper butts in.

I jab him in the stomach, "He asked me, not you!"

"Sorry!"

"Thank you!"

Emmett's laugh is sarcastic, he stops in mid laugh, "Shut up!"

The bell rings.

"Sorry boys, I have to go see Edward." I kiss them both on the cheek and walk off to find my man.

"Hey, Edward" I peck his lips.

"Hey, Bella" He pecks me back.

"Alright, lets go to class." I say with a smile.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Edward whines.

"Yes, we have to." I say as I laugh. I pull him to our next class.

After that class I have to go to gym; my most hated class ever! The only good thing is that I have Rose and Emmett in that class. Edward and Jasper had to drop gym because they wanted to take Spanish Two.

"Hey Rosie!" I say as I come up behind her.

"No, she's my Rosie!" Emmett says defensively.

Rose laughs, "I will always be your Rosie, Em. Hey Bells."

Gym gets over pretty quick. I only got injured twice. But around five for Emmett. I walk into the parking lot with Edward right beside me.

"You want to ride with me?" Edward asks.

"I always do" I say with a smile.

He goes over to my side and opens the door for me. I thank him and get in buckling up. He gets in the drivers seat and I reach over to kiss him. He was caught of guard but he kisses back.

"I love you." I say as I pull away.

"I love you too," He says.

We get home along with the crew fallowing. We all walk threw the door to see Esme, Matthew, Lily, Leah, and Jacob sitting in living room watching television. We all say "Hello" to them and Edward becomes tired. He tells everyone that we are going to go take a nap.

We get to our room and we lay down. He leans over, pecks my lips and we both fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	2. Lauren

I was sleeping for a while until I awake to Edward talking in a like hushed yell. He was on the phone.

Edward's Side Of The Conversation.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it is over? ... No, I don't want you back, I broke up with you. You were cheating on me... Don't say you weren't. I saw you cheating on me... Don't you dare come looking for me. I have a girlfriend now. I don't love you I never have... She's the love of my life. Don't contact me anymore." He hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask groggy.

"No one," He say as he lays back down beside me.

"Just tell me Edward. You know I will find out eventually." I say giving him my 'I mean it' look.

He sighs, "It was my ex girlfriend, Lauren. She called wanting me back."

"Oh," I had no idea what to say.

"It's okay, I never loved her and I never will, I promise." He says.

"That's good," I say with I smile.

"I am pretty hungry. Let's go see if dinner is ready." He says.

We get up and go downstairs and Esme says that it is ready. Everyone sits down at the table and Lily asks;

"So, how many bed rooms do you have in this house?"

"Sixteen" Esme replies.

"Wow," Lily responds.

"So, Matthew how long are you here for?" Carlisle asks him.

"I deploy in December twentieth" Matthew replies.

"Your leaving?" Lily asks sounding really upset.

"Hey, don't be upset it's along time away." He tells her.

"Alright, well I have started looking for apartments." Lily says.

"You don't have to look because I am allowing you to live here, permanently," Carlisle says.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	3. Just A Kiss

"Awe, thank you guys so much!" Lily says.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Carlisle and Esme say at the same time.

Every one finishes dinner and it's time to go to bed again. We have school tomorrow so we don't want to spend the whole night awake.

"Let's go upstairs." Edward says as he takes me hand. We walk up the stairs to his room and I sit on his bed.

I look up at him, "I am going to take a shower." He tells me.

"Okay, I'll try not to fall asleep before you come back." I say smiling.

"Alright, but if you are asleep come give me my 'Goodnight Kiss' now." He says with a sly smile.

"Just a kiss goodnight?" I ask.

"Just a kiss," he confirms.

I stand up and give him a slow passionate kiss. He pulls away and pecks me a couple of times. He says he won't take long and he goes in to bathroom. I go over to my dresser and get out a tank top and very short bottoms. I climb into bed and snuggle up on my side. I struggle to stay awake but I end up falling asleep very quickly. Dreaming of Edward. :)

Edward's P.O.V.

I got into the shower and started to scrub my body. Then I went to washing my hair. Once I am finished in the shower I get out and dry myself off. I get out my razor and shave my face. Bella likes it when I am all soft and smooth.

I go out of the bathroom to see Bella sleeping. I knew she would be, I smile at her then pull on a pair of boxers. I climb into the bed beside her.

"I love you my Bella," I whisper and kiss her forehead, falling asleep fast.

The Next Morning.

"Wake up, sweetie." I say as I lightly shake her.

"No, sleep time." She says keeping her eyes closed and bringing her index finger up to my lips.

I sigh, "Come on,"

I lift her top half up so she is in the sitting position. She stayed their but her eyes were still closed. I kiss her. She kisses back.

I pull away, "Okay, I am going to get dressed you do to. Alright?" I say.

"Okay," She says sleepily. Eyes yet to be reopened.

I walk over to my dresser and get cloths. I then go into the bathroom to get dressed. I then come out of the bathroom to see Bella sitting in my chair in the corner of the room looking breathtakingly beautiful. She gets up from the chair and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I am sorry." She says.

"For what?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Not getting up when you told me too." She says.

"It's okay," I start smiling. "We just have to go to school." I kiss her forehead and lead her downstairs.

After we eat breakfast we all leave to go to school. We need two cars to take everyone. Bella and I got to be by ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	4. Wade Is Back

We got to school and went to our classes. Now, everyone is walking together to lunch.

"Does anyone know what lunch is today?" Bella asks.

"Chicken Sandwiches and Pizza." Rosalie says.

"Oh, thanks." Bella replies.

"What are you getting?" I ask Bella.

"The sandwich. I don't like the school pizza." She says.

I nod as we get into the cafe. We all get into line and get our food. We are now sitting at our lunch table.

"Oh, crap. I forgot ketchup. I will be right back." Bella says and gets up.

Bella's P.O.V.

I get up to get my ketchup and someone grabs me and pulls me into the hallway as I pass the door. Who ever it was is now standing beside me, covering my mouth so I can't scream.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I hear a chilling voice say.

I froze when I heard it. That cold, hard voice. I thought I would never have to hear again. But my luck has turned. He's back. He removes his hand from my mouth and tells me not to run.

"Why are you here, Wade?" I ask threw my clamped teeth as I turn around.

"Because I want you back. I miss you, Bella." He says. His whole body language turns into the 'Sensitive Guy'. That's how he got me in the first place.

"You don't miss me, Wade. You miss beating me. I cut it off with you, we are done. I have someone that truly loves me for how I am. I'm not a rag doll to them. Leave me alone." I say sternly.

He then pushes me up ageist the wall and kisses me roughly. I hated it. He's mouth tastes like smoke and alcohol. I try pulling away but he pins my hands to my sides and leans on me so I can't kick him. I hear the cafe door open then;

"Bella where –" Edward gasps when he sees us.

Wade pulls away, "Who are you?"

I try to explain, "Edward –"

"Save it!" He yells at me. He then pulled Wade off of me. "Stay away from her, shes mine!"

He pulls me back to our table and sits us down. I start to explain.

"He's my ex boyfriend, Wade. He is a crazy lunatic. I wouldn't let me do anything with friends, Alice or Jacob. He would beat me badly. I couldn't stand it anymore," I say while crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	5. Gun Shots

"So, why did you kiss him?" Edward says threw clenched teeth.

I look at him, sadness in my eyes, "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. Only because I said I loved y-you and not him." Tears streaming down my face.

"Hey, don't cry, I believe you." He pulls me into a hug.

The bell rings and we take care of our trays. I wipe my face and we go to our classes. I wouldn't talk the whole time unless I was called on by a teacher. And even then the answer was barely audible.

After school.

I get into Edward's car and buckle up. I was still silent. Edward was -of course- getting worried. He get's in and looks at me.

"Please, say something. I am worried about you." See what I mean?

"I am scared." I finally say.

"Why?" He asks looking bewildered.

"He tried to kill me, Edward. When I try to leave him he tried to kill me. The only way I got to leave is he was drunk and passed out one night. I packed my bags and left." I say I wrap my arms around my knees and shake a little.

"You don't have to be scared. I will make sure he can't get to you." He says.

I look at him, "I am not scared for myself. I am scared for you. If he can, he will kill you. He wants me back and he will try anything to get me."

"We can talk to Carlisle." He says as we pull out of the parking lot.

I start noticing someone fallowing us. I turn around to see it's Wade fallowing.

"He's fallowing us." I say as I turn around.

We pull into the drive way and run into the house I pick up the phone. I scream as I hear three gun shots.

I call 911 and tell them everything that has just happened. I am feeling light headed. I see blackness soon covering my eyes and I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	6. He's A Fighter

**Alice's P.O.V. **

I hear three loud gun shots behind me and I scream. I immediately fling on the floor, hopefully saving myself.

I carefully get up trying to locate damage; to find nothing. I look around. Jasper, Edward, and Matthew are down. I start crying and run over to Jasper. I kneel down beside him and hold his hand. Tears start to brim over.

"Don't cry," He says weakly. "I will be fine."

I just look at him, in pain. He was hit in the stomach. "Police are on the way, right?" I call out to the open air.

"Yes, Bella called before she passed out." I hear Rosalie say from the other side of the room. She is kneeling over Edward. Esme is leaning over, Bella.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I am kneeling over Matthew. He is unconscious, lying in a puddle of his own blood. His heart is still beating, thankfully. But it's a very slow beat. The kind saying that he's most likely not going to make it. My tears start to stream down my face at this thought.

"Please, wake up." I whisper.

Emmett comes and sits beside me as he stairs at his older brother. I take Matthew's hand into mind. Emmett, then takes my other hand.

"Who's hurt?" I hear a paramedic say anxious.

Carlisle takes them over to each of the boys and Bella. Rosalie moves away from Bella who is passed out from shock. Emmett moves me to the couch beside Rosalie. I lean on him, my head on his shoulder. Crying my eyes out.

They take all of them to the ambulances. Each of us are aloud to ride in the ambulance with our significant other. Emmett came with me along with Esme. Esme is crying, hold Matthew's other hand.

The nurse in the ambulance told me it would be possible to save him. But the chances are very slim. We arrive at the hospital and all of us are told to sit in the waiting room while all four of them are examined.

"Lily, are you okay?" Emmett asks.

I ignore his question, "What if he doesn't make it?"

"Matthew is strong, stronger then me. He's a fighter, always has been. He will make it." He says reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" I ask just in case.

"I am positive." He says with a light smile.

"Thanks, Em." I lay my head on his shoulder and stair off blankly.

Soon Rose comes over, "Here, it's Dr. Pepper." She smiles.

"Thank you, Rose." Emmett and I say.

"Your welcome," She says after she sits down next to me. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess. Just really scared." I tell her.

I then hear, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" It is a doctor. I get up along with everyone else and stand behind Carlisle and Esme, listening closely.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	7. Girls Go First

"Isabella Swan is just fine. She just had a panic attack, she was around to much stress. She is awake. Edward Cullen was hit in the stomach along with Jasper Cullen. They are awake but very sore. We got the bullets out and no major harm was done. They will need to stay here for a month.

"Now, for Matthew Cullen, he was hit an inch away from his heart. He was just taken out of surgery. He made it but he is sleeping right now. The anesthesia should were off in about four hours. So, around Eight O'clock pm." He says very professionally.

He walks away, Carlisle and Esme turn around to look at us.

"We should let Lily, Alice, Rosalie, Leah, go first. Then the boys then us." Esme says.

"That's a good idea. Go ahead girls." Carlisle says.

All of us girls walk away from our guys. Up to the fourth floor. We didn't talk the whole way.

We walk into the room and Bella is sitting in a chair starring at Edward. He is awake though. They are just starring at each other in a loving sort of way. I walk past them to Matthew. I hold his hand again. Looking at his body lying their. At least he is okay.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I go over to Jasper, he's awake. I first give him a kiss then I sit down.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I am fine, Alice." He says with a smile.

"Good," I sigh. "You get to leave in a month."

"Yeah, I heard. I wish it was sooner. But I need to heal." He says.

I just smile at him.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I lean in and kiss him then sit back down.

"Who's the better kisser?" He asks.

"You, of course." I say with a smile.

"I better be!" He smiles.

"You are, believe me."

A couple of minutes later Emmett and Jacob come in. They ask how Jasper and Edward are and they say they are fine. We all get into small talk. Carlisle and Esme come in.

"Are you boys okay?" Carlisle and Esme say.

"We are fine really," They all say, Matthew had woken up. The doctor comes in and take him out for check up.

"Well, I am staying here." I say.

"Me too!" Alice says.

"Me three!" Lily says.

"You guys don't have to do that." Edward says.

"Yes, we do." I say. "No, If's, And's, or But's about it!"

"Alright," Jasper and Edward say.

"We will go to school, of course, we will bring you your work," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	8. It's All My Fault

All of us girls go back to the house to get our bags. Emmett came with us just to make sure we were safe. Once we got back to the hospital we go up to the room.

"We're back!" I sing as I enter.

"Hello Bella," Edward says.

Everyone enters and goes to their man. We sit and talk for a while about random stuff.

Like, getting really excited for when they could leave. Wedding plan stuff. Graduation, graduation party.

"So..." says Alice.

"What?" I ask.

"I am hungry. Alright, you guys go downstairs and I will meet up in a minute. I have to talk to Edward about something real quick." I say.

"Alright." All of the girls leave.

I look over to see Jasper and Matthew sleeping. Emmett and Rose went with the others.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" He asks.

"This," I say.

I kiss him very passionately. He pulls me as close as he can. I love Edward so much. He is the best finance I have ever had. And the only one I will ever have. I can't not wait for the wedding. So I can finally be Mrs. Bella Cullen. :D

I pull away and go downstairs. We bring back food for the boys. But when we get back Matthew is gone for some test.

"I hope he is alright," Lily says as she takes a bite.

"He will be," Edward says.

"It's my fault anyway," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	9. Dear Edward

"Bella, don't think that way." Edward pleads.

I sigh, "If I move away ever thing would be better... me out of your life. The lives I love, that love me back, I turn around and hurt them. I can't do it anymore, Edward. I shouldn't of done it in the first place. I should just leave now before it's too late. I don't want to hurt you anymore." I say.

"You don't have to, love. We will get married, we will be happy. Please, Bella." He says.

"Okay," I say softly. I am not ending the conversation.

[One Month Later]

Everyone is back home. Matthew is fine, he has to take these pills to rebuild the heart structure, for about three months. His deploy date was set back until February of next year. Lily was happy about that. Edward and Jasper are fine too.

I still know that I have to leave. That's why when everyone went out for dinner I told them I didn't feel good. They believed it and I made Edward go. Once they left I packed my things and left a note for Edward on the – already made – bed.

I walked out the front door and loaded all of my bags into the car. I then got into my car and pulled out my wallet. I have One Hundred and Fifty Dollars. That will get me to where I am going with gas and food. I drive off, minutes later I pass the 'Leaving Forks' sign and the tears brim over.

I will miss him but this is for him and my family. I will miss them all but I can't put them in harm's way anymore. I know what's best for my family and that's me leaving. :'(

**Edward's P.O.V.**

We just got back to the house from dinner, I wish Bella would have gone. I went up stairs to check on, My Bella. I opened the bedroom door to see, Bella not there, the bed made, and a note lying in the middle of the bed and her ring beside it. And it read;

_Dear Edward,_

_I am very sorry but I had to do this. I am leaving. I don't know where I am going yet. So, please don't go off looking for me. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Tell everyone else I love them. And this will be the last time I will be able to say this, so hear it goes: I love you so much Edward Cullen. I want to marry you, I truly do. But I can't put you in harms way anymore. I love you. You will be forever in my heart. Good bye, Edward Cullen._

_P.S. Please don't forget me. I don't mind if you go out with someone else. But just don't forget me, please. Oh, and Merry Christmas. It's coming up soon, sorry I can't be here for it._

_Love,_

_Isabella Swan_

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	10. California

I am heart-broken. She left me. I run downstairs with the letter.

"She's gone," I yell.

"What do you mean, 'She's gone'?" Carlisle asks.

I hand him the note, "Oh no."

"Alice, Jacob, do you have any idea where she would go?" I ask.

"California." Alice says.

"Colorado" Jacob says.

"Okay, should we go looking for her?" I ask.

"No," says Carlisle. "She said not too. She doesn't even know where she is going, son."

"Yes, but subconsciously she may go to one of those places. I need her back." I say.

"Well, I never said you couldn't go. If you want to go looking for her, that's fine. We all love her here, Edward. You know that." Carlisle tells me.

"Then I am going. Does anyone want to come with me?" I ask.

"I will come with you. You shouldn't go alone." Emmett says, volunteering.

"Alright, lets go get packed then." I say. Emmett and I go upstairs and pack or bags. Then we head back down with them.

"So, when will you be back?" Esme asks.

"When we find her. I don't care how long it takes. I will find her." I say.

"Okay, bye. I love you both very much. Please keep in touch." She says. Tears start to run down her face.

"Mom, you act like we are going to college." I say with a smile. "We won't be gone forever, I promise. Maybe a month, tops."

She smiles threw her tears, "Be safe."

And with that we are off. We bid everyone good bye and left the house in my car. We have enough money to make it to California. Then once I run out I will get some out of the bank.

Our parents set up bank accounts for all of us when we were born/adopted. I have around Five thousand in mine. I was told it was for emergencies. And this is an emergency.

"I hope we find her." Emmett says breaking me away from thought.

"Me too, man. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	11. South Beach

We arrive in California three hours later and I didn't know where to go next. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought. I get out my cell phone and call Alice.

Phone Conversation.

"Hello?" Alice asks.

"Hey, we just got to California. Do you know where she might be?" I ask.

"South beach. She has only been once on vacation. It's the only beach she is familiar with." She says.

"Okay, thank you, Alice." I say.

"Your welcome." She says.

End Of Phone Conversation.

"So," Emmett says.

"South Beach. It's the only on she is familiar with." I tell him.

We go on to South Beach. I pray the whole way that she is their. We arrive at the beach and get out. We start walking towards it.

"I don't see her anywhere." Emmett says.

We walk all the way down the sandy beach looking everywhere for her. We decide to go to a hotel on the beach front to stay in while we are here. The clerk tells us our room is on the ninth floor. Room Nine Hundred and Six. Once we got to the room I opened the door with my old, scratched up, key card.

I walked inside to see two beds, both had a cream colored comforter and pillows to match. There is a wooden bedside stand in between them with a lamp and a room service menu. We set our luggage on the ugly, multiple patterned carpet. Then we put our valuables in the mini safe and set off again.

We cross the board walk to a shopping center. It had a mall, food places, and some random little shops. We made a plan, Emmett would go to the little shops and I will go to the food places. Then we will meet at the mall entrance. From their we will cover the mall looking for her. I walk in to the first food shop I see and go to the man behind the register. I ask him if he has seen her. He says no. I walk around the rest of the shop asking everyone if they have seen her and they all say no. I have covered the whole store and nothing.

This is going to be overwhelmingly hard but I have to fight. Fight for my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	12. The China Buffet

I finished all of the food places and walked over to the South Beach Mall entrance. I see Emmett standing over by the door. I go over to him.

"Any sign?" I ask.

"None, so how do we do this?" He asks looking at the mall.

"Let's take a look at the mall map." I say as we walk inside. Right by the door, inside, is the map and we walk over to it.

The map is brightly lit; a Red Star is showing us where we are now. A bright Blue Star is showing us the malls center.

"Okay, you go to the food courts and the movie theaters." Emmett says.

He tells me where he is going then tells me when we are finished to meet at Kay Jewelers that is right beside the Blue Star. I start with the Food Court because it is closer. I walk up to a China Buffet, I see the Host.

"Hello, Sir. Welcome to the China Buffet! Are you meeting some one here?" The Host says cheerfully to me.

"No Sir, I'm not. Have you seen this girl?" I ask as I hold up a picture of Bella. "Her name is Isabella Swan. She may have said her name is, Bella Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	13. Even Farther

"No, I am sorry Mister..." He says implying that he would like my name.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." I say.

"Mr. Cullen, I am very sorry. May I have your number? Just in case I see her, of course." He says.

"Oh, no problem." I say as I hand over my number.

"I will make sure to call as soon as I see her." He says thoughtfully.

"Thank you, so much." I say as I walk away.

I walk around to all of the food shops and ask people and workers if they have seen her. They all say no. A few people say I should call the police and file a 'Missing-Persons-Report'. I tell them it's fine but they all don't look very convinced.

After all of my rounds I go and find the Kay Jewelers shop. I arrive and see Emmett looking down in a polished, clear case at earrings.

"No sign?" I ask looking down at the earrings.

"Not one." He says grimly.

"I think she is in Colorado." I say.

"Me too."

We go back to our Hotel. It's pretty dark outside. I check the clock to see it's Ten O'clock. I call Alice and tell her everything about the day. She tells me that they have all tried calling and text her but she won't answer.

We both go to sleep wishing we had found Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I finally pulled into some bar because I have driven around five hours straight and only stopped for gas twice. I am so hungry and thirsty. I walk into the bar, ordered food and a drink. That's when my life went down hill even farther.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	14. It's Her

**Edward's P.O.V.**

We woke up the next morning and checked out. We have decided to go just drive. We have a target of Phoenix, Arizona. We will go their then Colorado.

[One Month Later]

So, we have lived in Phoenix for about a month. It took that long to search all of Arizona. I am now half way to Colorado. We both have strong feelings she will be there. I pull into a gas station and we are both starving. We run inside and get real food and then snack type things for the rest of the ride.

After I get the gas in the car we were off again. We just talked and sang to the blasting radio the rest of the way.

We finally get to the Colorado boarder and find a bar about an hour away from their. We had to stop. We had to go to the bathroom and get something to eat. Emmett ate the rest of the food after I had my bag of Gummy Bears.

We go inside and to the bathrooms. We come back out and order food. While we are sitting and waiting I notice a girl sitting up at the bar.

Her head is down on her hands and she is wearing a big gray sweat shirt. She has many empty glasses in front of her. I bet she is drunk. She suddenly lifts her head and says;

"Benny! Another! I remembered him, again!" The girl says. Her voice is shaky very drunk by the sound of it. It sort of sounds like Bella but I doubt it because she doesn't drink.

I wonder who she was talking about. 'Him'. Why does she want to forget him? A man comes back with her drink and she takes it while she turns around in her seat. Facing the crowd of tables. It is her.

"Emmett, it's Bella!" I whisper.

"Where?" He asks.

"There," I point.

"Oh – my – gosh. She is trashed." He says as she gulps down the last bit of her drink.

We both get up and walk over to her.

"Bella?" I ask.

"Ed-d-ward?" She slurs then giggles drunkenly.

"Yes, it's me. Why don't we take you to your house?" I say.

"Okay-y" She says. I leave a One Hundred dollar bill on the bar by her drinks. We take her out side and put her in the back of my car. We get in the front.

"So, where do you live." Emmett asks her.

"Lawyer Street. The apartment on the r-right. 96B." She says slurring.

I find the apartment and take her inside. It is a very dirty place, smells too. Smells of alcohol and smoke.

We take her upstairs and find a room that we assume is hers. We lay her on the bed and she passes out.

We take all of our luggage inside and call Alice. We let her know of the current events.

We search the house until we find a room that has two beds in it. We lay down and soon fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	15. Say Goodbye

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning and my head is pounding. Hangover. Wait, how did I end up here? Oh, I bet Benny brought me home. He usually does when I pass out at the bar.

I had the strangest dream that Edward and Emmett came to the bar and took me home. But I doubt it.

I get up, shaking, and get the Aspirin. I take two and the reach in my sweat-shirt pocket for my smokes. I open up my window and light up. I sigh, this is my life now. I then reach under my bed and find a bottle of liquor. I take a big swig and set it down.

I hear a noise of someone running up my stairs in the hall way. I turn around and stare at the closed door. It swings open and their stand Edward and Emmett.

"Hey! Hey, shh please. Got a hangover over here," I say and hold my head.

"What happened to you?" Edward asks ashamed. He walks over to me and puts my smoke out.

"Hey! I was smoking that!" I say. Emmett walks out and back downstairs.

"Why are you doing this Bella?" He asks.

"Edward, I am trying to forget you. I said 'Good Bye' to you, remember?." I say.

"Don't say, good bye. Because saying good bye, means going away. And going away means forgetting." He says. I look down.

"I left to save you guys. You can't get hurt because of me now." I say.

"So, you go and hurt yourself instead?" He asks.

I look out the window. I start to cry, "No, I didn't want to hurt my self. I was trying to forget you." I look at him, his face is looks upset.

"Why did you want to forget me?" He asks.

"Because if I forget you then I wouldn't be tempted to come back into your lives. Staying away is saving you. Why don't you get that?" I ask.

"Because I am no body with out you, Bella. I need you to come back. You have made my life a thousand times better. Please just come home." He says.

"I can't come home." I say dully.

"Wade has been sent to jail for a life sentience, Bella. The officers have told us there is no chance of him getting out on bail. You are safe to come home. No one is going to get us," he says with pleading eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	16. Teddy Bear

I sigh, "I have to take a shower." I start walking to the bathroom in my room. "Wait, can I ask you two questions?" I ask.

"Yes," He says.

"Do you have another girlfriend?" I ask.

"No, we came searching as soon as I read the letter." He says with a light smile.

"So, are we still engaged?" I ask my second question.

"Only if you want to be." He says.

"I want to be," I say.

He pulls out my ring from his pocket and slips it on my finger. He looks down at me a smiles.

"Kiss me," I whisper.

"No, not to be rude but your smell is intoxicating. Please take a shower and brush your teeth twice." He says chuckling.

"Is it that bad?" I ask.

"Yes, I will be downstairs. Come down smelling lovely please." He says laughing as he walks downstairs.

I get into the bathroom and strip of my smelly clothing. I turn on the water and let it get warm before stepping in. I wash my hair and body. I then get out and get dressed. I put on deodorant and brush my teeth... twice.

I walk downstairs to see Edward sitting in a chair reading one of my books. I sit on his lap.

"Theirs my clean girl," He says, he pecks my lips.

"Where is Emmett?" I ask.

"In my car on the phone, he couldn't find an outlet that works in here." He says.

"Oh, well, I am going to go say 'Hi'" I say as I get up.

I walk out side and Emmett is sitting in the car not on the phone anymore. I walk up to him.

"Hey, big bro." I say lightly.

"Bella," He breaths and gives me a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much. I didn't have anyone to make fun of is such a long time!"

I laugh after he lets go, "I have missed you to Teddy Bear."

We walk back inside and we watch television for a while.

I need to talk to Edward.

"Edward, can I talk to you alone, please?" I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	17. I Promise

"Yes," He stands up.

I lead him up stairs to my room. We sit on my bed.

"I am sorry, Edward." I say.

"It's okay. If I put myself in your shoes and I probably would have done the same. I understand why you did it. But I still wish you wouldn't have. Everyone is so worried about you." He tells me.

I sigh, "I wish I wouldn't have done this ether. I am mad at my self for stopping at the bar in the first place. I wouldn't be like this if I hadn't."

"Will you promise me two things?" He asks me.

"Anything," I say.

"One; Promise me you will stop smoking." He says.

"I promise. I hate it so much. I have tried to stop on my own and I need help" I say.

"Two; Promise me you will stop drinking until you are twenty one." He says.

"I promise." I say. I lean in and kiss him.

I haven't had a real kiss from him in a whole month. That peck he gave me earlier doesn't count and he knew it. He pushes me down on the bed and kisses me feverishly.

He pulls away slightly, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," I say then pull his head back down.

We both sit up after a while and talked.

"So, do we start packing up your stuff?" He asks.

"Well, I never unpacked except for when I needed clothes. I use my suit case as a dresser. The beds and sheets were already here. The bar owner's name is, Benny. He also owns these apartment complexes. So, he left beds in here for me. I only had to buy things for the bathroom. And food. But I always ate at Benny's." I explain.

"Well, okay. Did he let you live here for free?" He asks.

"After a very long argument of that subject, yes. I stay here for free." I said with a light smile.

"Alright then, pack up your bathroom things. We are throwing all of your clothes here, away. Don't be mad but they smell. You can borrow Alice's clothes until you guys go shopping for more." He says, picking up my smokes and liquor bottle. "Do you have anymore of ether of these? Don't lie to me."

"No, that's it. I was going to go out and buy more of each today but I guess, now I'm not." I say.

"Nope, your not." He says with a stern face.

"I know, I know," I say as I walk into my bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	18. Goodbye Benny

I start by throwing everything into the bag. But I make sure the lids are on tight on the bottles. Once that is done I put all of my clothes into a trash bag. I take it downstairs to Edward and he puts it my trash bin then puts it out on the street.

I go back up and get my bathroom stuff then back downstairs.

"That's everything." I say.

"Alright, then let's go." He says.

"We have to stop by Benny's so I can tell him I am leaving. He's like a third father to me. I have too." I say.

"Alright, but I am coming with you inside." He says.

"I want you to come anyway." I say as we get in the car. Emmett sits in the back so I can be beside Edward.

We go inside and talk to Benny. He understands completely. We had to stop at a hotel because it got dark. We are all very tiered. We check into a room that has a two beds. But the cool thing about the room is that one of the beds is in another room inside of the big room itself.

So, Edward and I take the room inside of the room and Emmett takes the room out in front. I know he feels left out a bit. But he understands that we need our time.

"I love you so much," I say as we lay down on our bed.

"I love you more," He says.

I just lean in and kiss him, rolling on top. He puts his hands on my hips. He deepens the kiss and let's his tongue explore my mouth. I pull away to breath. I lay back down on my side.

I then snuggle up to him, "Where are we?"

"Almost to the boarder of Washington. I have to drive about five to six hours tomorrow morning and we will be home." He says.

I sigh, "I miss our bed."

He chuckles, "Me too,"

"How could you forgive me so fast?" I ask.

"Because I understand why you did it. You didn't want to hurt me by leaving. You wanted to prevent all of us from getting hurt. Which by the way is very sweet." He says.

I peck him on the lips one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	19. Welcome Home Dinner

We all wake up in the morning and have breakfast, complementary of the Hotel. We then get into the car. I turn up the radio and 'Home Coming' by Hey Monday is playing. I start singing and the boy join in.

[Six Hours Later]

We finally get home and everyone crowed around me. Hugging me and asking me why I did it. I got the biggest lecture from Jacob. But I am glad I am home. Esme starts to cook a big welcome home dinner

I remembered that Matthew is leaving next month on the Sixteenth. We all don't want him to go. He is a really awesome older brother. :)

Edward takes me upstairs with him so I can help unpack his bags.

"I'll get the hangers!" I say going over to our closet. I grab a big handful.

"Can you hang up my shirts, please?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I can." I say as I pull out one of his shirts. After hanging up about ten button-up shirts I say, "How many of these do you own!"

"All of my shirts are button-up. It's the only kind I like. Haven't you noticed that's all I where?" He says with a sly smile.

"Well, yes now that I think about it." I say smiling.

We finish taking care of his clothes and go back downstairs. I notice that the Christmas tree is still up, decorations too.

"Why are all of the Christmas decorations still up?" I ask Esme, who is walking up to us.

"Oh, because we haven't had Christmas yet. We couldn't with out you three here." She says with a smile.

"Awe, that is very sweet. So, when are we doing it?" I ask, feeling like a little kid again.

"Tonight, after the Welcome Home Dinner." She says with a motherly smile.

She leaves off to the kitchen again. Carlisle was called in for an emergency. Rosalie and Emmett are still not over being without each other for two months. So, they are in their bedroom. The only ones in the living room are Jasper and Alice. Edward and I join them. Sitting on the couch facing them.

Alice sighs, "We have missed you so much Bella."

"I have missed you guys too. I wish I hadn't of left now." I say. "You put back Christmas. Worried about me and the boys. I am really sorry Alice."

"I know you are. But you are the older sister. A whole minute older. You should be setting examples for me. Not running off, smoking and drinking. I mean I don't mind if you drink when you are old enough. Just not now. I don't need to be bailing you out of jail." She says.

"I know, I know. I have quit both. I am getting a little antsy though." I say. Edward rubs my arm.

"Well, I am glad you are safe and home now. Just please don't do it again." Alice pleads.

"I promise I won't run away." I say.

"Thank you."

I look up at Edward.

We all get focused into a television show. A couple of hours later Esme comes out and tells us that dinner is ready. Everyone comes and gets seated at the table.

Esme brings out a big roast with potatoes, carrots, and green beans. She sets it down in the middle of the table and it steamy. She says,

"Alright! Everyone eat!" Esme says then sits down.

Then all twelve forks jab at the meat taking off hunks. I get a potato, some carrots, and green beans. Everyone begins eating. It is silent in the dining hall as everyone is chowing down on their delectable dinner. Carlisle is the first to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	20. Hiding Spot

"So, after everyone is finished eating go and get your presents to everyone and put them under the tree. In about two hours we will have Christmas. Everyone good with this plan?" Carlisle explains.

"Yes," Everyone else says cheerfully.

"Is their dessert?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, Chocolate Chip Cookies and Pudding." Esme says.

Emmett smiles. He eats way to much. Everyone finishes their dinner and Esme tells us to leave out plates.

I run upstairs to our bed room. I was hoping Edward wouldn't fallow.

"You can't come in," I say as I turn around to face him once I get to our closed door.

"And why not?" He smirks.

"Because I have all of the presents hidden in our bedroom. I need to get them and you can't know where they were." I say.

"You have not. I know every single hiding spot in that room." He says pointing behind me. Everyone else walking past us looking at us like we are crazy.

"No, you don't. This one has been untouched. I know that for a fact. I left these presents here when I left. To be honest I had forgotten about them." I say Matter-Of- Factually.

He sighs, "Fine. I will stay out here."

"Yes, you-" I was cut off by his lips.

I am being pushed up agents our door. He pulls away and smiles.

"Why did you do that?" I ask. To be honest I loved it.

"Because I love you. Now, go get the presents. I will wait here." He says.

I go inside the room and go to our closet. I climb up the shelves on too the top ledge where nothing is because it's so high up. There is a vent in front of me. I reach over and take off the vent pulling out the presents. They are already wrapped. There is also a bag in their. I put all of the presents into the bag and climb back down. I empty the bag back out on to our bed. Then I climb back up stuff the bag into the hole and putting the vent back on. I climb back down and go to the door.

"Can you help my carry these?" I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	21. Present Time

"Yes – woe, where did all of those come from? There is like 15 presents!" He says.

"Just help please, you aren't going to find out." I say. He picks up about half. And I get the others.

We bring them downstairs and Edward goes back up to get his. He has just about as much as I did.

Two Hours Later.

"Everyone take a seat and get comfortable." Carlisle says.

"Okay, first we pass out all of the presents then open one by one. So, let us start. You kids sit tight." Esme says.

A moment later everyone has their presents in their laps.

"Okay, who goes first?" Carlisle asks.

"You and Esme should go first." I say.

There is a present that says; To: Carlisle and Esme From: Your Children .

Esme takes the package and unwraps it. They both read the piece of paper I had handwritten.

_All of us have decided to send you on a trip to Hawaii. It's a two week stay in Hawaii's Capital, Honolulu. You will fly there and check in at the Hawaii Five Star Hotel. You can do all of the activities on the island. Merry Christmas from your children._

"Thank you guys, very much! I have always wanted to go to Hawaii!" Esme squeals.

"Yes, thank you very much. When do we leave?" Carlisle asks.

"Tomorrow, it's Wednesday the fifth. You will come back Wednesday the nineteenth. Two weeks from now." Jacob says three seats down from me.

"Oh my goodness! What time?" Esme asks.

"Ten in the morning flight. We will all be there when you leave." Mathew says.

"Thank you so much, we love you all," they both say together.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	22. Mrs Cullen

Two Hours later.

All of the presents have been given out. Edward got me a necklace that has E + B engraved in it. I got a sun dress from Rosalie. Shoes from Alice. And some different wedding things from the rest.

We are all now sitting and eating our pudding and cookies. Esme made both of the desserts from scratch. They are both delectable, although it's typical from Esme. She always cooks the best food, aside from Edward.

We all finish up and go up stairs. Edward and I lay on our bed.

"Thank you so much for my necklace, Edward. It's beautiful." I say.

"You are very welcome, Love. Thank you for my car seat covers. They are the exact ones I wanted. How did you find out? I never told you." He says.

"I have my ways," I smirk.

"Sure, sure." He says, then kisses me.

He gets up and takes his shirt off then his pants leaving his boxers. He slips back into bed beside me. I then get up.

"Turn around and don't look I am going to change out here." I say.

"I won't look I promise." He says, turning around and stuffing his face into a pillow.

I get out a tank top and short-short pants. I take of my shirt and bra then slipping into the tank top. I then pull down my pants and get on my short-shorts. I go back over to the bed and lay down beside him.

He turns back around and kisses me again. I turn on my side not facing him. He gets behind me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Welcome home," He whispers.

I sigh, "I love you."

He chuckles, "I love you too Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Cullen."

"That will be great, only seven more months." I say.

"We will have to do a lot of planing while they are gone." He says.

"You actually want to be apart of it?" I ask facing him.

"Of course I do," He says.

"Good, we still have to go to school. The only reason we aren't going tomorrow is because it's a school holiday. We will be so behind. But we can still graduate right?" I ask.

"Yes, as long as all work is turned in we will. And you know we haven't been doing much this year. How bad can it really be?" He says.

We fall asleep a little later.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	23. Party Plans

We all wake up early in the morning. All of us kids make breakfast for Carlisle and Esme. They both come downstairs to eat. The boys go upstairs to get their bags. They load them into the car that Carlisle and Esme will be in.

Emmett and Rosalie will be driving them. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I will be in one car. Leah, Jacob, Matthew, and Lily will be in another. It will work out perfectly.

We are going to the airport now. It takes an hour to get their so we all talk about wedding plans.

"So, what's your color, Bella?" Alice asks.

"Color?" I repeat confused.

"Yes, color. For like Bride Maid's Gowns." She says.

"Oh, Edward, color?" I say.

"Um, how about purple like Lilacs." He says.

"I like that." I agree.

"Okay, it's set your color is Purple." Alice says.

"We will call the church soon." Edward says.

We arrive at the airport. Carlisle and Esme gives us all hugs. Esme goes back around and gives all of us a kiss on the cheek. We watch their plain fly off toward Hawaii.

Back at home.

Edward and I are in our bed room. We begin to think about the weekend. We decide to have a party. I text everyone else to come and get seated around our bed.

Once everyone gets their Jacob and Leah sit at the end of our bed. Emmett and Rosalie pull up chairs on my side of the bed. Jasper and Alice on Edward's side. Then Matthew and Lily sit some where were they can see.

"Why are we here?" Jacob asks.

"We are having a party. We will make fliers and post them up all over the walls at school. It will be awesome. We will of course have to clean up afterward but it will still be fun." I say.

Everyone seems excited.

"I don't know guys, as oldest I do have some responsibilities. I don't think we should have a party with mom and dad gone." Matthew says.

"Oh, come on, Matthew. When is the last time you have gone to a High School party?" Edward asks him.

"About two years. But I that's not the point." He says.

"It's not like their will be drinking or drugs. Just music, food, and soda/water." Jacob says.

"Please, Matthew." I say giving my best puppy-dog face.

He sighs, "Oh, alright."

Everyone cheers. They all leave our room and I go to our computer. I open a word document and start typing.

**Party this weekend tell everyone and bring your friends! At the Cullen Household.**

**Food, Drink, and Music.**

I print out about twenty copies put them in my backpack. I go back over to our bed and lay down with Edward.

"You are helping me put those up tomorrow." I say.

"Yes, ma'am." He says chuckling.

"Shut up," I say as I smack his chest.

He leans over and gives me a soft passionate kiss. I love being in love.

"I love you so much," He says when he pulls away.

"I love you more," I say with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	24. Baby Talk

"Do you want kids?" He asks me out of the blue. We are in his car on our way to school.

"Uh, yes. I do. I always have. Where did this come from?" I say sort of dumb founded.

"I don't know, I was just wondering. I want kids too." He says.

I smile at his cuteness.

"Would you want them with me?" He asks hesitant.

I just smile, "I would love to be the mother of your children. But we aren't even married yet. Let's wait until after college."

"Oh, of course." He says.

I laugh as we pull into the parking lot, "Glad we are on the same page."

He get's out of the car and opens my door for me.

"Ready for constant work?" He asks.

"No, but let's go." I sigh and take his hand.

We all walk into school and to our classes. English is my first. I go up to the teacher, who is at her desk.

"May I have the work I have missed?" I say polity.

She looks up, "Ms. Swan! Where have you been?" She sounds concerned yet relieved I am back.

"I had some problems but everything is resolved now." I smile.

"Well, that is good." She hands me two folders full of papers. "One is for you and the other is for Emmett. I suppose I better give it to you seeing he isn't coming up to get it."

She looks over at Emmett and I giggle.

"Thank you," I walk back over to my desk and give Emmett his.

"How long do we have to finish this?" Emmett's booming voice calls out.

"Three weeks, Mr. Cullen." The teacher replies not taking her eyes of her work.

We all stay quite waiting for the class to start. I pull out a page of work and begin. I finish that and the teacher comes up in front of the full class room.

"Today we are watching a movie. It's not educational. So, Bella and Emmett, you can work on your make up work." She starts the movie and I pull out another page.

I finish about half of the folder I turn it in to her at the end of class. I tell her that I will have the rest in on time and I will make Emmett do his. She thanked me and I left to go find Edward.

"Hello, Edward." I say cheerfully.

"Hello, Isabella." He says smiling.

I give him a 'Don't-Call-Me-That' look.

"Sorry," He says.

"Don't do it again," I say.

"I won't, I won't."

I laugh then kiss him.

We walk to our next class.

**OoOoOoO**

On the way home is a quiet car ride. Our back packs full of over-flowing folders of work because of me.

We get home. Edward, Emmett, and I go over to the kitchen table to start on our work. I go to the English folder first, seeing I am half-way done with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	25. Dress Shoping

I finish my English folder and half of my math. Emmett finished his English and Edward finished his math. No one wanted to make dinner so I had too. But I made Edward help.

We finish everything and I call everyone to the table. We all sit down and start eating. We discuss more plans for the party. We will start decorating tomorrow. Because Saturday is the party.

Everyone finishes eating, I clean up, and do the dishes.

"We should go shopping, just us girls." Alice says as I walk into the room.

"What do we need to go shopping for now, Alice?" I ask.

"Dresses, of course! For our party. We have to look good!" She says.

"Oh alright!" I say sort of excited.

"Awe, your leaving me tomorrow!" Edward asks.

I go over and sit on his lap.

"Yes, I am. But I will come back." I say with a giggle.

"You better be." He leans forward and gives me a kiss.

"GUYS! DON'T DO THAT!" A mass of 8 voices ring out.

We pull apart laughing.

"Sorry, we are in love." I say.

"Sure, sure. Just don't do it in front of us." Jacob says.

"Okay, okay, we won't." Edward says.

We go upstairs and lay on our bed, holding each others hand. He swings over and kisses me pushing down on me. I kiss back. He pulls away.

"I love you so much," He says.

"I love you so much more." I smile.

"Completely impossible!" He says smiling.

"No way, I can love you a tad bit more then you love me." I say I kiss him again.

"Sure, you do. You can think that." He says playfully.

"Who is the better kisser me, or Lauren?" I ask.

"You, Lauren was... nasty." He says with and ridiculously cute 'nasty' face.

**OoOoOoO**

All of us girls went to a local dress shop. We immediately started searching for the right one.

"What about this one?" I ask as I walk out of the dressing room.

"No, too... weird." Rose says.

I go back into the dressing room and try on another. I walk back out.

"That's it!" Rose says.

We all get our dresses and pay for them. I absolutely love mine, although, it's $150.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	26. Party Set Up

We get home and we all won't show the guys our dresses. I am excited for the party. Edward and I decided to go to bed. We have school tomorrow. Well, then party!

I wake up in the morning and get dressed. It's pretty early so I come downstairs and make chocolate chip pancakes for everyone. I set them out on plates. I go wake everyone up, I go to Edward last.

"Edward, get up. I made breakfast." I say lightly shaking him.

He gets up and fallows me downstairs. I don't realize he doesn't have a shirt on until we are sitting at the table.

"Edward, go put a shirt on. Everyone will be down here soon." I say.

"Awe, Bella, please. I don't want to go back up stairs."

"If we were by ourselves I wouldn't mind. But now I do. Go now, Mr. Cullen!" I say.

"But Bella-" He says.

"Go, or you don't eat breakfast." I pick up his plate.

"Fine! I will be right back." He says getting up.

"Something hot!" I call after him.

Everyone comes down, fully dressed and starts eating. Edward soon joins with a simple button down shirt on, but of course he made it hot.

**OoOoOoO**

We then go to school. I will do the dishes when we get home. We pull into the parking lot.

"Ready?" Edward asks.

"Yep." I say.

We both step out then all of us go inside.

I turn in my English folder with all of the make-up work in it.

School was boring after that.

Everyone kept coming up to me saying, "It's gonna be the party of the year, Bella!" It got really annoying after a while.

We are now leaving. We have to set up for the party.

**OoOoOoO**

It has been two whole hours of party set up. I can't believe how tired my arms are! I go into the kitchen and get some water.

"When does the party start?" I ask Alice that just walked in.

"Two Hours. So – at – six thirty." She says.

"Oh, we have to go get ready then." I say.

"Yeah, let's go round up the rest of the girls." She says.

We walk out of the kitchen and get the rest of the girls. We get each other doing each others hair and make-up. I have Alice do my hair while Rose does my make-up.

I am finally done getting my hair and make up done. So, I go to Alice's closet and get out my dress. I put it on and have Leah zip it up.

We all are finished and walk downstairs to our guys. They are all dressed quite well in button down t-shirts and nice jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	27. Party Time

I walk over to Edward.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"Thank you, handsome." I say.

He kisses my on the lips very sweetly.

"I can't wait until I marry you." He says.

"Very soon, I will be Mrs. Cullen." I say.

He smiles.

There is a door bell chime and I go over to the door. I open it wide and a flood of people come in. After about 15 minutes the whole school is here.

We turn off the lights except for ones in the kitchen. It gets dark outside. The DJ starts playing songs very loudly. The vibrations penetrate all through out the house. A fast song comes on and we all start dancing like maniacs. Then a slow song comes and everyone finds their partner.

"I love you," Edward says.

"I love you too," I say.

My hands wrap around his neck and his arms snake around my waist. He pulls me close and leans his forehead on mine. We just stair into each others eyes.

Everything we have been through is overwhelming. But it is behind us now. Only five more months until we graduate. Then the wedding. Then college. Wow. Edward and I want to go to University Of California. Well, so does Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. I hope we all get in.

When the song is over Edward and I go to the kitchen to get some soda.

"Dr. Pepper please." I say.

He pours me a glass.

"Thank you very much." I say.

We both drink our soda when Alice come in.

"Have you seen Jasper?" She asks.

"We haven't seen him." Edward says.

"Oh, well, if you do can you let me know please? I can't find him anywhere." She says.

"We will, Al." I say.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I say thank you and walk off to find Jasper. I search through the crowed dance area. Look in the bath rooms. Nothing. The only place I haven't searched is this one hall way downstairs that is all dark. I don't want to go down the hallway because I am scared.

I get to the hall way and turn on the light. It lights up the whole hall way and I see Jasper kissing Rebecca.

"Jasper!" I squeal.

The girl backs up to the opposite wall.

"It's not what it looks like – It wasn't – Alice-" He blurts.

"Save it." I run away to a spare bedroom.

I lay on the bed and cry. Staining the pillows with my tears. Why? Why does he have to cheat on me with Rebecca.

My tear ducts run dry and I go numb. I soon fall asleep hoping Jasper won't find me.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	28. Cheating

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I walk away from Rebecca. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, honestly.

Flash Back.

Alice just left to put on some more lip gloss and I am staying put like she asked me too.

"Hello, Jasper." I look over and it's Rebecca.

"Hey, Becca." I say.

"I found a spider in the hall way, can you kill it?" She asks.

"Um, sure. We have to make it quick though. I told Alice I would be here when she came back." I tell her.

She walks off and I fallow. On my way I grab a tissue. We go into the hall way and I am about to turn on the light when;

"No – don't - you will scare with spider," she says.

"Uh... okay." I mumble.

We walk to about the middle of the hall way.

"So, where is the little critter?" I ask.

"Their isn't one." She says.

I am pushed against the wall; her lips on mine. I put my hands on her waist trying to pull her way. Is she some sort of crazy strong lunatic! She won't get off. My eyes are wide open trying to figure out how to get her off. I keep pushing.

I see the light come on and hear Alice squeal my name. Rebecca flies off me and slams on the opposite wall.

"It's not what it looks like – It wasn't – Alice-" I blurt out.

"Save it!" Alice says and she runs off.

End Of Flashback.

I start walking down the hallway to go find Alice when;

"Wait, Jazzy!" Rebecca says.

"Don't talk to me Rebecca." I say sullenly.

I walk up to her bedroom hoping she is their. I knock on the door. Nothing. I open it up to see she not their. I go down the hallway opening all of the doors. I get to the end, one door left. I open it up and she is sleeping on the bed.

I just leave. I won't disturb her. But I will be talking to her tomorrow. I go to me room and go to sleep.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The party has ended and I am standing at the door with Edward; watching everyone leave. We are both saying 'Goodbye' as they are leaving. Everyone is so tired that we decide to leave the mess for tomorrow.

I guess Alice and Jasper have already gone upstairs so we all go to our rooms.

"That was really fun!" I say.

"Well, you know what else?" He asks.

I because curious, "What?"

"You looked really sexy when you danced like that." He says and pulls me close.

"Oh, yeah?" I say.

"Oh, yeah," he replies. He kisses me

We both change and go to the rest room to brush our teeth. Then we get in bed.

"I have a really good idea." I say.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I am going to tell everyone tomorrow. It's a competition." I say.

He sighs, "alright, good night, Bella."

He gives me a kiss and we go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	29. The Competition

I wake up in the morning and see it's eight thirty. I look over at Edward and he is watching me.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning, Bella," he says.

He gives me a kiss and we go downstairs. As we reach the bottom of the steps I hear yelling coming from the kitchen. I look at Edward and then we run to the kitchen.

Alice and Jasper are yelling at each other. Uh-oh...

"What is going on here!" I yell over their yells.

They both look at me and both start explaining to me loudly. Then they start arguing again.

"STOP!" I scream. They look at me.

"Tell me what happened one by one," I say.

"I will talk to Jasper, you talk to Alice," Edward says.

"Alright, come one Alice," I say taking her arm and leading her to the front room.

"What is going on?" I ask her.

"Jasper was kissing Rebecca! I saw him! Last night." She says.

I sigh, "What did he say?"

"He tried to explain, saying he didn't kiss her. I just ran away." She says.

"You need to talk to him – without yelling," I say.

"Alright," she says.

Soon Edward comes down with Jasper. We go eat breakfast while they talk in the living room.

"So, what that challenge thing you were talking about?" Edward asks.

"You still have to wait until they work things out," I say.

"But-" Edward was cut off by Alice coming in the kitchen.

"We are back together," she says.

"Great!" I say. I then send a text to everyone in the house saying, 'Family meeting in living room'. I walk in to the living room and sit on one half of the love seat.

Simultaneously, I hear buzzes and annoying phone ring tones. Everyone up stairs comes down and the people in the kitchen come out and get situated in their seat. Edward – of course – planting his tush right beside me.

"What is this about, Bella?" Rose asks.

"I have thought of a challenge for all of the couples," I say.

"And that is?" Edward asks.

"No kissing for a week. The losers will have to kiss the opposite gender. So, say if Edward and I lost I would have to kiss one of the girls here and Edward would have to kiss one of the boys." I say.

"NO WAY!" Jasper yells, bewildered.

"How about we vote!" Edward says.

Everyone nods their head.

"All in favor," everyone raises their hand except for three, "Alright, that settles it. We are all doing the contest," Edward finishes up the voting.

"Starting now! It ends next Saturday," I say.

"This is going to be the worst week ever!" Emmett says.

Everyone laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	30. Graduation

So, Emmett and Rosalie ended up losing the challenge. They kissed the opposite gender. It was odd. Then Carlisle and Esme came home. They didn't want to leave but they did miss us.

Matthew has deployed until a week before Christmas. Lily took it so hard when he left she wouldn't come out of her room for a month. I miss my big brother so much too. :'(

Today is graduation day. We all made it. I am so happy I get to marry Edward soon. Oh, speaking of wedding, we have everything planed. It's perfect. I just have to get my dress now.

"Line up A to Z by last name!" A teacher called out.

I left Edward's side and went to the almost back of the line. I am ready slash scared. I am only graduating because of my father and the Cullen's. If it wasn't for them I most likely would dropped out.

"Get ready to march!" The same teacher called out.

"Go!" Another teacher said.

Everyone started marching towards our seats. Once we are their I find my seat labeled with my name on it. I take a seat and wait for the Principal to go up on stage.

"Good evening family and friends of our graduates! I would like to get this started by saying that is has been a pleasure teaching your children. Now, the first name... Amy Armstead," he says.

Amy Armstead goes up on stage and gets her diploma. About fifteen minutes later Edward and Emmett go up to get their diploma. Then Rosalie and Jasper go and get theirs. About forty minutes later Alice and I go up for ours.

I throw my cap in the air. I keep my eye on it because I want to keep it. It comes back down and I ketch it in my hands. Every girl is crying and hugging each other. A single tear streams down my face as I reach Edward and hug him.

I did it. We did it. I have been through so much with everyone I love. I thank God I finished school.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	31. Bad Feeling

The sun is shinning through the shades. I open my eyes to see Edward staring at me.

"Can't we just elope?" Edward whispers.

I sigh, "I wish, but no we can't."

He kisses me.

"I have to go dress shopping today," I say.

"Oh, can I come?" he asks.

"Nope, sorry," I say.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Because you are the groom. You can't see the dress until I am walking down the isle. If you see it before then we will have bad luck. And you know we have had enough of that," I say.

"Yeah," he sighs.

**OoOoOoO**

I walk out to the podium and stand on it. I hear O's and ayah's.

"This is it!" I squeal.

I go and I take of the dress. I buy it and bring it home. I go put it in my secret hiding spot and go to Alice's room. All of the girls are there They came with me to the salon where I got my dress.

"You can't tell anyone what it looks like. It is a secret. Got it?" I ask.

"Got it," everyone says.

We all go downstairs. Edward comes up to me and wraps his arm around my waist. He kisses me softly.

"Is their still a 'no' on eloping?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes," I whisper back, leaving the 's' long.

"We still need to plan the honeymoon," I say.

"Already did it," he says.

"Really! Where are we going!" I ask happily.

"It's a surprise!" He says.

"That's not fair, Edward!" I say.

"Well, you won't let us elope so you can't know. HA," he scoffs. He runs up stairs to our room.

I follow him, when I enter the room he is laying on the bed. I jump on the bed and kiss him. I then lay on my side.

He pulls me close to him and we snuggle. We hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I say.

Emmett walks.

"It's dinner time," he says.

"We are coming," Edward says.

We both get off of the bed and we walk downstairs with Emmett.

We join everyone at the dinner table. It's pretty silent. Some jokes and laughs are exchanged. But it seems like they are pushed out.

There's been a very awkward feeling running through the house. I feel like someone is hiding something from us all.

I have to talk to Edward about it.

After dinner I have Edward come upstairs with me.

"What is it, Bella?" he asks, concerned.

"I think someone in the house is hiding something from everyone else," I say.

"If this is some trick to make me tell you were we are going on out honeymoon, it's not going to work," he says chuckling.

"No, Edward, I am being serious!" I try to express to him.

"Okay, who has been acting the weirdest?" he asks.

"Um...," I start to think back, "Rose. She hasn't been talking as much."

"Well-" he gets cut off by both of our phones buzzing.

We both got a text from Rose.

It says, _'Family meeting. Living room asap.'_

We both give each other a worrisome look. Then we walk downstairs. I sit down next to Edward on the empty love seat.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme are already here. Carlisle walks down the steps with Lily fallowed by Jacob and Leah.

"Why are we here, Rose?" Carlisle asks.

"Well, I have been keeping something from you guys," Rose says.

"What is it Rose?" Emmett asks.

"You can tell us, dear," Esme says.

Rose sighs, "I'm p-pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	32. Kid Again

"Your what?" Emmett asks.

Rose starts to cry, she looks at Emmett horrified, "p-pregnant."

He gets up and runs to his room.

"He hates me!" Rose cries out to the room.

Tears stream down Rose's face. Esme gets up and sits beside her. She hugs her tight and tells her everything will be okay.

I look at Edward and he is just staring at Rose. Everyone is.

I look over a Carlisle, his face full of disappointment. Yes, Rose is adopted but Carlisle still thinks of her as his own little girl. And his little girl got pregnant at seventeen.

Sobs break out of her chest as Alice goes to her other side. Hugging her and telling her that we are all here for her.

I get up and Edward grabs my hand. No one is paying attention to us. I look at him. He has a questioning look on his face. I shake my head and he lets go. I walk up the steps and I feel his gaze on me the whole time.

Once I reach Emmett's room I knock.

"Go away," he says, unknowing of who is behind the closed door. I can hear tears in his voice.

"It's me, Bella, please," I say.

He opens the door and lets me step in. He closes the door behind me.

I turn around and his massive arms wrap around me. He cries on my shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask.

He sits on his bed and I sit in front of him.

"What are you feeling?" I ask.

"I am scared, Bella. What if I mess up?" he asks.

"You won't mess up. You are going to be the best dad anyone could ever ask for. You are so loving that your kid will be more than spoiled but still will be confident like Rosalie," I say.

"Thank you," he says.

"You need to talk to Rosalie, though. She thinks you hate her," I say.

"Oh, no," he breaths.

"Oh, yes, go," I say with a smile.

He walks out of the room.

I go to my room real quick to grab a hair bow. I pull my hair up into a high bun.

I walk downstairs and everyone is gone except Edward who is sitting in the same spot. I plop down next to him.

"Told you so," I say.

"Yeah, you did," he says.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too, sweetie," he says.

He gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

We are interupted by Hope jumping up on my lap. I giggle and we snuggle with her.

**OoOoOoO**

I wake up the next morning around five. Ugh. Oh, well. I get up and put my comfy slippers and robe on. I walk downstairs and to the living room. I smell chocolate chip pancakes and pickles coming from the kitchen. I walk towards the kitchen.

Rose is sitting at the counter eating pancakes and pickles.

"Good morning," she says.

"Good morning. Some appetite you have there," I say.

She giggles, "Yeah, I made a lot of pancakes so help your self. They are in the microwave."

I open the microwave and there is two plates staked high with pancakes. I take two and sit at the counter.

"So, how far along are you?" I ask while I pour sirup into a little cup.

"I am three weeks so I conceived in the beginning of June," she says then stuffs two pickle slices into her mouth.

"Wow, is everything between you and Emmett okay?" I ask yet another question.

"Yes, he came and talked to me. He wants the baby and he is excited and scared," she says.

"You two will be great parents," I say with a smile.

"I sure do hope so," she says.

Once we were done we get a mug full of coffee. I stir in some milk and sugar. We both sit on the couch sharing a blanket. I turn on the TV finding some cartoons.

It's amazing, how much I feel like a kid again, watching cartoons, sitting on the couch with my sister. But I am a seventeen year old getting married in two months. My sister is pregnant and scared. I am growing up like every kid does. It's scary but I have people that I love with me along the way. Helping me, guiding me.

I miss my dad everyday. But I know he his watching over Alice and I. I know he is proud of us, of how far we have come along. He will always love us. And we will rejoin him sometime, but for now we are going to stay here and live out our dreams and most importantly, live life the best way we can.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


End file.
